


Fransweek 2019

by TheMsource



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Anniversary, Comfort, Dabbles, Dark, Dating, Drabbles, F!Frisk, First Time, Fluff, Forgiveness, Frans - Freeform, Frans Week, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Language, Love, Love/Hate, M!Frisk, No underage here!, Promises, Talking, Valentine's Day, light - Freeform, prompts, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource
Summary: d1: Dating Start !d2: Promised3: Comfortd4: Skyd5: Special Eventd6: Moving forwardd7: Valentine’s





	1. Dating Start!

Frisk watched as Sans readjusted the telescope for the fifth time, she understood how antsy he was, after all this was Halley’s comet. Her skeletal friend upon hearing about it hadn’t been able to sit still for the past week, constantly checking various websites and papers just to make sure he hadn’t missed it. Frisk honestly couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen Sans so excited about anything, even when the barrier had broken he’d seemed…apathetic. She chuckled as he picked up a paper from the basket beside him and once more readjusted the telescope. 

“You’re awfully excited about this.” Her voice carried lightly finally drawing Sans's attention briefly.

“well halley’s comet only passes every seventy five years, figured this would be a great experience for us kid. you have a short lifespan, and this is my first comet since being on the surface.” Frisk frowned as he dropped his eyes back to the telescope. She glanced away to stare at the grassy pasture around them, she wasn’t a kid, was the first thought in her head. 

She was twenty one now and had been for a while, Sans of course knew that but according to the centuries old monster…to him…she still was a kid. She sighed gently as she looked back at the monster who was completely unaware of the disappointment gripping her features. As for the short lifespan…did he really have to remind her? Wouldn’t matter if she soul bonded though, she’d slow in aging and retain her youthfulness longer to match her partner, if she could ever convince a certain someone she was worth it.

“Sans,” She felt his eyes on her as she stared up at the stars, acknowledging her.

“How old are you again?” He snorted as he looked over the paper he was holding one more time.

“thought I told you it was rude to ask people that? I’m five hundred remember?” 

“How old is that in human years?” Sans paused to look at Frisk a moment, noting she was looking pointedly away from him.

“uh…five hundred?” Frisk sighed dramatically drawing a smirk from him.

“You know what I mean Sans! Mom is literally thousands of years old but she comes across like she’s in her late thirties.” Sans took a moment to finish his adjustments as he contemplated the question. Awkwardly he rubbed the back of his head as he stepped back to confirm the telescope’s angle.

“to be fair, Tori is a boss monster. she’s not supposed to age without offspring but it doesn’t mean her mind doesn’t. so you can’t actively compare my aging to hers.” He glanced over at Frisk’s silence and finally sighed. He could never stand feeling the depressed aura that would wade off of her.

“i’d be considered…twenty eight…objectively.” He mumbled looking away as a light cyan colored blush graced his skull. Frisk looked back over to him with a small smile, seven year difference huh? He coughed once to clear his non-existent throat as he brushed the papers in the basket aside to withdraw a large white box and two thermoses. He walked back towards her and plopped down next to the young woman offering her one of the thermoses as he lifted the lid of the box, reveling three rows of various frosted spider donuts. Frisk muttered a thank you as she took the offering and withdrew one of the donuts.

“so, any reason you’re asking kiddo?” She almost choked on the strawberry flavored pastry, and forcibly drank some of the hot cocoa from the thermos. He snickered at the display as he bit into one of the donuts himself, her flushed face looking at him in mild annoyance as she muttered something.

“what was that? sorry couldn’t _ear_ ya, don’t have those remember.” Frisk forcibly bit back the laugh threatening to erupt form her throat.

“I-I’m not a kid…Sans.” His ever present grin dipped at the corners into a frown. Of course she was still a kid! She was only twenty one for crying out loud, she hadn’t even lived a full quarter of his lifespan—He stopped. Slowly he looked over her, his eyes panning her features slowly. She was definitely _taller_ , about his height now that he thought about it, her skin was no longer shiny and glowing from prepubescent age but instead was smooth and slightly blemished, her body had slimmed down from it’s childlike roundness and her chest…was remarkably similar to other mature humans he had seen. 

Finally he focused on her face; it was no longer round and naive looking but instead now had a defined jawline with eyes the color of honey…and maturity. Had he considered her a monster unintentionally? How had he missed that she had aged so quickly the past few years? Suddenly her question from earlier sent a nervous flutter through his chest. Casually he closed his eyes and took another bite, his grin coming back to replace the frown.

“heh, suppose you’re not.” Frisk eyed him carefully as he sat the box between them and began to stare at the night sky. He had agreed so easily, when just last week he had dismissed her comments without a thought. She relaxed, the tension going out of her shoulders. They sat in silence, it was comfortable as it had always been but now…something felt different. Frisk couldn’t place it but it almost felt like their dynamic had slightly shifted with his admission, and it made her slightly nervous.

It was no secret to Toriel that Frisk had developed a crush…on her pun loving ‘Dunkle’. But her mother hadn’t seemed to have a problem with it which had made Frisk grateful, but now she was worried. She didn’t want to chase Sans off, didn’t want him to be different around her because of her body. He had been a constant in her life alongside Papyrus and the thought of her suddenly being an adult…she didn’t want him to think she didn’t need him anymore.

“H-hey Sans—“ Her words cut off as he pulled her close to him, his scent of ketchup and bones making her face flush. 

“there it is!” Sans pointed distracting Frisk from the current position she was in. Her eyes widened in awe, a single streak of light was moving across the stars, a bright fiery trial left in its wake like stardust. Sans scrambled to his feet excitedly dragging Frisk to hers and over with him to the telescope. The comet was gorgeous! She finally understood his excitement as a warmth bloomed in her chest at the sight. She glanced at him as he gasped looking through the scope at a closer sight of it. She couldn’t keep a smile from her face, sure the comet was gorgeous but the way Sans was enraptured…she couldn’t even describe. 

She barely registered as he placed his hands on her waist and hurried to guide her to the telescope encouraging her to peek at it. This time she gasped, the light around it was sparkling in various shimmers of color reminding her of a rainbow, the comet itself though white and brilliant seemed to have a light coating of blue within it’s depths, the sign of space’s deathly coldness. Slowly she looked back up from the scope and watched quietly as it burned across the stars. 

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered before flushing slightly at the realization Sans's hands were still on her, now settled on her hips.

“yeah.” His voice was breathless, his baritone slightly deeper, sending a flutter through Frisk’s chest. She glanced over her shoulder at him, his white pupils focused on the passing star. There was such adoration in his gaze, as if he wished more than anything to be able to pluck it from the sky. Her heart practically froze as his eyes shot down to her, the emotions from the star now directed at her.

She quickly looked back at Halley’s Comet as it passed, absently noting a slight tugging in her hair as Sans ran his phalanges through it. He had always done that before as a comfort but now, it felt so intimate. Sans had unconsciously moved closer to her, his eyes focused on how her silky brown locks fell between his fingers effortlessly. Had her hair always been this beautiful? Always smelled like coconut?

He slowly leaned down close enough to take a light sniff of it, his breath brushing the back of her neck causing a shiver to run the length of her body. He gave her hip a light squeeze, watching as she tensed beneath his touch. His soul slammed in his chest at the way she reacted to him, a small feeling of satisfaction burning his body. He closed his eyes to steady himself, this was Frisk, the little girl he had helped practically raise, the same little girl that had called him Dunkle for years…that had saved him and his race. This was supposed to be wrong…but yet…it felt far from it.

“heh.” He took Frisk’s hand causing a momentary look of confusion from her as he guided her back to where they had been sitting and plopped them both down to a laying position, pulling her to where she rested next to him and slightly on his chest. Frisk relaxed at the familiar cuddle and nuzzled his chest earning a chuckle as he vibrated beneath her. They both watched the comet till it began to gradually fade, leaving the sky to darken in it’s absence.

“Knock knock.” Frisk whispered drawing Sans attention.

“who’s there?” He smiled blissfully.

“Olive.” He raised a brow, his soul thumbed forcibly.

“olive who?” 

“Aww, I olive you to!” He sat up laughing pulling Frisk with him. She was glowing red as a tomato while she waited for the laughing to die down. Sans chuckled one last time, a blush across his features as well. Slowly he turned towards her and brushed a stray hair behind her ear, his nervousness easing into contentment as they shared a quite moment. Only the sound of their breathing echoing as they stared searchingly into the others gaze. Sans grinned.

“guess I have to borrow my bro’s dating manual now huh?” Frisk snorted even as she blushed a furious red.

“Please stars no!”

“are you sure? i’ve been told i have _comet_ ment issues.” He shrugged as Frisk nudged him.

“Sans!” Frisk groaned in false annoyance. They looked at each other a long moment before he pulled her snug beside him, both of their souls beating in tandem as they watched the after burn of the comet fade from view.


	2. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: BLOOD  
> TW: VIOLENCE  
> TW: ANGST
> 
> AU: Dusttale

_“promise me…this is it. that you’re finally done with these games.” Frisk brushed the tears from her face._

_“I…I promise, no more!” They clung to each other, the scent of lilac twisting Sans's stomach even as he craved her comfort. He hoped she meant it, wanted to believe she did._

“N-No! P-please!” A thick bone erupted from the scientist’s chest, blood oozing down it till she slowly dissolved. Sans felt nothing as the glittering monster dust blew away, scattering across the various consoles and machines.

“UGH!” He turned to look at the small child shaking with rage. He chuckled as his LV went up by two, another kill denied the demon before him.

_“why!? why did you reset!?” He shouted at the woman once more turned child. He hadn’t played his part, waiting for her to get to the bridge. Instead once he had woken up he’d come running right to the ruins, his soul screaming in anger and disbelief. Frisk’s eyes were sad but guarded._

_“I…I wasn’t ready Sans.” He clutched his sternum, his Soul aching dully._

_“we…we had talked about this for months…you said you wanted—“_

_“I didn’t know what I wanted!” They were both silent a long moment, Sans's face etched with grief._

_“we were married for three years Frisk! how can you not know after three years!?”_

Sans narrowly dodged as the child swung at him, the clean blade glinting in the lights from the lab. His hand shot out gripping the flailing demon’s wrist causing the knife to slide away under a console. He didn’t even flinch as she screeched in his face.

_“Where are you going?” Frisk cried desperately as she tried to reach for him. He numbly slid out of the way causing Frisk to face plant into the snow. His heart wanted to break as she weakly pushed herself up, looked at him pathetically._

_“away. i’m not playing this game with you. i’m done Frisk.” Horror shown in her eyes._

_“But…you promised.” He bristled as she continued._

_“You promised always Sans, no matter what you’d love me!” He bit back the urge to strangle her, to weep at her feet._

_“that was another timeline…a dead one now. i never made that promise.” He growled dully._

_“Sans—“_

_“SHUT UP! WHAT ABOUT **YOUR** PROMISE FRISK?” She visibly recoiled at the unfamiliar way Sans's voice raised._

_“NOT ONLY DID YOU NOT KEEP IT, BUT YOU BROKE IT DURING LABOR!” Sans's words echoed with a hurt waver._

The twisted skeleton grunted as the child’s foot connected with his ribs, shaving six hp from him. He growled, slamming her into a wall, drawing a wail from her lips. Frisk composed herself enough to speak with a laugh.

“ _Stupid_ bag of bones! You think this will beat me? Murdering your dear friends…your own brother?” Her face twisted painfully as her wrist snapped in Sans’s grip. He groaned at how satisfying it felt.

_“I was s-scared…” Sans chuckled in disbelief and irony._

_“of _what_? you weren’t at risk of _dying_ , you and i both know that...you were scared of being happy weren’t you?” Frisk’s silence was all he needed to confirm his statement. It killed what little bit of hope that had grown in him from their twelve years on the surface_

_“once again, you were so focused on only yourself you didn’t think of how anyone else felt. you let your own self-hatred win out over your compassion…your love for **me**.” Sans turned away._

_“If you leave I’ll kill them!” He spun back to look at her, her expression almost manic._

_“You’re all I have to live for Sans…please. If you throw me away…I’ll throw **everything** away.”_

_“you would have had **more** to live for Frisk, if you hadn’t been a bigger coward than i was. throwing it all away?...you already have.” He said brokenly right before he teleported. Her anguished cry rang out into nothing._

“i don’t want to beat you. i want to make you suffer _unconditionally_ Frisk.” He cooed, his tone no longer steady as it once had been; it wasn’t his voice he was hearing. His body ached from all the alterations the accumulated LV had caused; it wasn’t his body.

“My name is Ch—“ Blood splattered from her mouth at the forceful slap he dealt her, his now sharpened phalanges raking three deep gashes across her cheek. Shaking she turned her face back towards him, spitting a tooth out at his dust splattered shirt.

“you. are. **Frisk**. chara died the moment you soul bonded with me, you **brat**.” He sneered as he disgustingly licked her crimson blood from his digits, glee flooding him from the look on her face at the action.

Her disgust and horror.

~~Her fear.~~

_He watched as his beautiful bride was escorted to him by Asgore. Her honey colored eyes looking at him demurely from beneath her vale. She had aged gracefully, turned from a child to an adult in the span of only ten years…ten blessedly long years. He smiled as she recited her vows, his heart hammering in his chest._

_“I promise to love you forever, to never let you feel alone, to hold any word or promise to you as law. I dedicate myself to you, Sans the skeleton. You are all I need and I plan on being worthy of you always.”_

_He had to hold back tears as her ruby red soul came to float between them, pulsing with the sincerity of her words and glowing with the love she held for him. The entirety of her being offering itself up to him._

_“i promise no matter what i will always love you, this is it for me. a future with you, a long time together that will never be rushed, never be untreasured. Frisk Dreemer, this lazy bones is yours now and for eternity.”_

_His pristine white heart left his chest to float before him, shimmering with adoration and turning with joy at the proximity to her soul. Slowly as they lent in to kiss their souls touched and a vague scream rang out in his head._

_He pulled Frisk flush against him as their kiss was sealed, a tiny black ink like child dissolving as their emotions clashed and came together. Memories and emotions shared between them of their experiences. As they pulled apart their hearts unfused, Frisk’s sporting a mark of white in the center and his a deep crimson. They held each other as those around them applauded, tears of joy from their completeness staining their cheeks._

Frisk’s eyes shone with guilt and hesitancy at his words, his blood red and blue blown eyelights locking on her. He clashed their mouths together, though she was a child once more, her soul very much an adult cried out in yearning and sadness.

He pulled back spitting her blood onto the floor with disgust.

Not only had she _erased_ their life together, she had also reverted them all the way back underground to where she was a _kid_ again. Forcing him with all his memories and desires towards her to trap him into an entirely new form of hell. The soul bond remained, and it would remain always so long as her soul refused to die.

She had turned him into a literal _monster_ , a sick and depraved one.

It made his soul want to shatter even with all the hatred buried in it.

Tears began to prick her eyes.

“I’m so sorry Sans.” A part of his soul wanted to accept it, to embrace her again, but his very being could only see red. He burst out laughing at her absurdity.

“you’ve genocided what…three _hundred_ times now? and suddenly you’re sorry.” His eyes and grin twisted into amusement and disbelief.

“I’ve always been sorry! This was the only way I could get you to talk to me!” He narrowed his eyes, anger flushing his body as his magic prepared itself to strike.

“i did talk to you…the third time you did this.” He spat as he slammed her again, making her let out a desperate whine.

“You talked to me for _them_! You asked me to stop for **_them_**! Never for **us**!” Frisk squirmed in his hold. He yanked her forward and slammed her back again, her head making a satisfying thunk against the wall, her vision spotting around the edges.

“what _us_? there isn’t an _‘us’_ anymore Frisk. stars you're such a selfish **brat** , making anyone who ever _cared_ about you suffer because you're not simply getting your way. how about you be honest for **fucking** once?” He pressed himself against her, pinning her solidly against the cold metal of the now dented wall, his weight making it hard for her to breathe. His soul sickened him as it felt a jolt of excitement run through it at their contact, he wanted to rip the cursed thing out that still held her mark.

“you’re terrified of me now, more than you were before. because deep down you know you can’t endlessly slaughter me like you’ve been doing…” He brought up a dust covered hand to her uncut cheek, dragging a sharpened phalange down it and drawing a river of carnelian with a hiss of pain from her. He chuckled darkly.

“hoping that I would break…that I would beg you to forget everything…” He moved his hand down to grip her throat, her breathing struggling against his force. His sockets lidded as a train of twisted thoughts raced through his mind, making him nauseous as he was reminded of her reverted form.

All the ways he could make her feel everyone's pain, feel his very heart break. He hated how _tempting_ it still was.

“beg you to take us home…and then pretend that this whole thing **never** happened. _my love_ … _my dear_ …dear Frisk.” His tone was dangerously gentle, a ghost of his previous affection for her falling from his words even as a traitorous glance of his still present love shone through his discolored eyelights. Frisk tried to swallow dryly around his hold on her throat.

“I…I’ll stop, I’ll make it up to you and never do this again…please…I _love_ you.” She gasped. His face became cold and neutral as he leaned in and nuzzled against her throat, his grip on her neck not slacking. His familiar comforting gesture sent a shiver through her despite the way her heart raced in anxiety.

“do you?” He questioned softly inhaling her disgusting scent of lilac, her stomach turning desperation feeding to him through their weak connection.

“I promise.” She wheezed, her love and sadness plain on her face. His breathe tickled her ear as he spoke, reminding her of gentler times...of happy ones.

“sad…how i had to become like you…for you to say these pleas…for you to _mean_ it. unfortunately frisky, you and i have very different definitions of love. but one thing about me is still the same.” He drew back to look at her, her heart slamming in her chest, as sparkling dust fell from his sockets like tears.

...What had she done?...Her honey colored eyes locked with his as her struggling stopped. She deserved what was coming.

“ **i hate promises.** ” He growled as he snapped her neck.


	3. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this sooo many times, not 100% happy with it but still kind like it.
> 
> Frisk is male in this prompt.  
> Frisk is 18+

Frisk practically dropped the pie he was carrying, his nerves screaming in anxiety as he glanced at the clock. Fifth teen minutes passed the time Sans had said, he’d be here any moment now. Frisk glanced back over the table setup he’d made; two cups of lemonade, a plate of fresh hot dogs and a freshly made sweet potato pie…ok it was a little underwhelming from what he had planned. 

“I-it’s ok this is Sans we’re talking about…he’s the most laid back skeleton around.” Frisk sighed trying to curb the sudden nausea twisting his stomach. Luckily Toriel had been kind enough to leave the house with Asgore for the next few hours though Frisk did sense the unease in her when he mentioned wanting to speak to Sans privately. When pressed Frisk just shrugged and reassured her he’d tell her later what was bothering him, still didn’t help the guilt much that her worried expression had given him. 

“hey kid.” Frisk practically leapt out of his skin, his face flushed from embarrassment as he shot Sans a mild glare. The skeleton snickered unabashedly at the boy’s reaction before looking at the table, his smile becoming more genuine as he looked back at Frisk.

“oh another date? wasn’t expecting that.” The slightly sadistic monster bit back a laugh as Frisk’s face only got redder from the comment. 

“I-I was ten Sans! That wasn’t a date!” Sans cocked a magical brow at Frisk’s uneasiness before casually strolling over to take a seat at the table.

“relax bucko, i’m just teasing you. so what’s so important you couldn’t talk to me with pap around?” Sans asked as he propped his head onto a fist and bit into one of the ketchup drizzled hot dogs. He was pleasantly surprised at the whole free food thing but also slightly irritated that he had to be alone with the young man, ever since Frisk had hit puberty it had been nothing but flirting with girls left and right. 

They went to the movies; oh look the ticket person is female! Flirt. They went out to eat, female waitress, Flirt. Female store clerk, flirt! Frisk had even flirted with a drag queen at one of Mettaton’s shows on accident, mildly flipped out when he learned she was a he. 

Sans had never had a problem when Frisk had flirted his way through the underground, he had been a kid, it was all too innocent and cute. But now…well Sans was a monster, a jealous monster. Didn’t actually learn he had a thing for Frisk till last month, but he certainly wasn’t going to act on it based on how flippant Frisk had gotten over the show incident. Over the fact it had been a male he flirted with. Monsters may not have had a solid definition when it came to sexual identities but Sans did identify towards the masculine side of the spectrum. 

Ok, maybe he had also been avoiding Frisk a little over that fact too, hopefully this wasn’t about that because he would lie through his teeth…heh teeth. Sans continued to eat his hot dog silently as he waited on Frisk to collect himself, observing as the young man sat down and fiddled with his hands awkwardly.

“Hot dogs good?” Frisk asked focusing on his cup.

“uh…yeah?” It was a hot dog of course it was good. They sat in silence as Sans polished off his first one and grabbed a second, a glance at the wall clock showing that they’d been sitting silently for almost twenty minutes. 

“so…are you gonna talk or did ya just want to cook for me?” Sans smiled smugly with a wink as Frisk blushed again.

Frisk was cute when he was pink.

“Uh um, so…Sans you are…very…non-judgmental…” The skeleton looked at him awkwardly.

“uh, i am a judge kid, did you forget?” 

“T-that’s not what I meant!” Frisk stammered as he focused on the table. 

“Oookay.” Sans drawled, should he just go ahead and short cut out of here? This whole thing was becoming uncomfortable, though he did want some of that delicious looking pie. Eh, one slice before getting out of this sticky mess. Frisk watched as Sans leaned over and grabbed a slice of the pie and began to eat it, the monster's subtle fangs catching the light of the kitchen.

“You have fangs?” Frisk asked curiously.

“You can cook?” Sans chuckled in retort. Frisk ignored the compliment; he didn’t need to turn into a tomato at the rate he was going. Damn…this was some good pie, Sans mentally frowned. He was going to be stuck until he ate the whole thing.

“Sans…you love me right?” Frisk widened his eyes as Sans dramatically choked on his food. The poor monster had to hit himself on his sternum several times before the blockage cleared, his voice coming out in a wheeze as light blue sweat thinly formed on his skull.

“o-of course i do kiddo! is…is that even a question?” Sans stuttered awkwardly as he focused on his treat, strongly debating if it was still worth it. Frisk sighed as he placed his head in his hands drawing Sans's wary glance.

“So…you won’t hate—“ Frisk cut himself off as mild realization twisted his face into a look of despair, a look Sans recognized too easily. Sans took another bite of his pie choosing to ignore the tension from the previous question.

“i don’t hate you Frisk, i’ve told you this countless times.” The monster’s recurrent reassurance and familiar statement relaxed Frisk like it always did, but for only a moment as his mind went back to the current issue he was wanting to discuss.

“Ok, so you won’t find me disgusting then…” San’s smile turned into a frown as he locked eyes with him, Frisk squirmed in his seat at the look but steadied himself.

“I-I…I’M GAY!” Frisk shouted into his hands unable to watch Sans's reaction. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest as the silence stretched. Sans widened his sockets at the declaration, his frown slowly turning back up into a smile.

“geez…is that what you wanted to talk about? that’s all?” Frisk slowly looked up at his friend mildly shocked at how casual Sans was looking at him. Tentatively he relaxed.

“Y-you’re not…upset or disappointed?” Sans shrugged as he swallowed the last of his slice.

“listen, buddy, pal, bucko, sport, kiddo…” He waited for Frisk to finish a chuckle at the string of pet names, the young man’s smile warming his chest.

“it’s not really a big deal, at least not for monsters.”

“Why not?” Frisk asked now visibly relaxed, his curiosity evident on his face. 

“did Tori not have this talk with you?” Sans asked as a light blush fluttered across his cheeks, trying to hide it by taking a sip of his drink. Frisk shook his head.

“You’re the first one I’ve told.” Frisk whispered. Sans literally felt his soul hum briefly causing his blush to deepen. He coughed once as he prepared to speak.

“well, where i can see why humans can be harsh on the whole thing, what with you all needing parts to fit together…monsters don’t reproduce the same way. honestly in a monster relationship you both need to want offspring, and the ‘mother’ is typically the submissive one in the whole process. then you have soul bonding and well…you can’t help who is what sexuality…you kinda just want to be together anyways. now humans, your race is utterly confusing. you could love someone, but in the end it comes down to what’s between your legs.” Frisk blushed and felt slight guilt at Sans’s statement. He had never thought of it like that.

“So, you’re perfectly fine with me not liking females?” Sans chuckled, of course he was fine with it, in fact he was completely _ecstatic_ , about the fact Frisk was open to males. Seeing as that was what Sans identified as. Seriously though it did bother him that Frisk was so selfconcious about it. He was gentle as he spoke.

“hey, you're Frisk. your sexual preference won’t change that.” Frisk couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. Sans still cared, and wasn’t disgusted enough to want to be away from him. He hoped everyone else would feel the same. It had been surprisingly difficult to approach anyone about this, yet something had prompted him to think of the pun loving skeleton. Frisk was glad he'd chosen correctly.

“question though, why did you flip out on that drag queen? and why all the constant flirting with girls?” Frisk shrugged shamefully.

“I thought I liked girls honestly. I didn’t realize it till recently that I preferred men. As for Lady Tira, I think was her name, um she…well he was the first male I actually flirted with and it made me really nervous.” 

“hm, you only recently learned you liked guys huh?” Frisk nodded to Sans's amusement.

“Are…are you…” Sans snorted at his hesitancy.

“i’m a monster remember? i don’t care if the one i like is male or female, monster or…human.” Sans pointedly looked up at the clock, had they really been talking for an hour? Frisk’s laughter turned Sans's attention back towards him.

“I…Thank you Sans. You’re a great friend, I knew I could talk to you about it.” Sans watched Frisk a moment as if contemplating something before finally standing up and walking over to him and casually slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“i’m here for you anytime kid. hey how about we go wash this awkwardness down with some drinks at grillby’s? your treat of course!” Frisk snorted as he laughed, the cute display making Sans blush again. Would it be too soon to consider asking him out? Probably.

“I’d like that.” Frisk whispered as he stood and embraced the slightly shorter skeleton. Sans's face was fully blue as he registered the unexpected hug, his soul practically vibrating out of his body as he gradually returned it.


	4. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Underfell

**knock**

**knock**

Frisk paused the movie she was watching and glanced out towards her window as she stood. It was raining badly, the murkiness of the day obscured faintly by the falling water; she frowned as she hurried to open the door for a predictably wet guest.

As soon as she had the door open she raised a brow in confusion. Sans was standing there in his usual clothes which were now soaked with a smug grin on his face, his golden tooth shining more than usual as if freshly polished.

What was he planning now?

“Heya Brat, I wanted to show you something.” His slight Brooklyn accent was lined with amusement. Frisk glanced passed him at the downpour and then back to him.

‘ _What is it?_ ’ Frisk signed with dread. Sans wanting to show Frisk something usually resulted in her having to call Papyrus, because a lot of the things Sans would 'show' her would end up leading to various forms of torture or worse…embarrassment. Though Sans hadn’t been his normally cruel self since they got to the surface a week ago she was still wary. 

“Can’t tell ya, it’ll ruin the surprise.” He drawled, his tone sly. Frisk tensed, she knew that tone, he was definitely up to something. Sans watched as the child puffed out her cheeks in worry, the gesture making him chuckle. 

‘ _It’s raining._ ’ Frisk signed indigently her narrowed eyes glancing around him. 

“So?” Sans shrugged, his eyelights rolling in annoyance. The skeleton watched as the child fiddled with her fingers in thought, the obvious anxiety turning her cheeks red. He sighed exaggeratedly as she signed something rapidly about getting sick.

“Look runt it’s not cold out; the rain is actually pretty warm, plus have I ever given you a reason to _doubt_ me?” He growled bitterly. Frisk’s face went neutral as if he’d asked the dumbest thing on the planet. Okay he’d give her that.

“Since we’ve gotten up here I mean.” Frisk reluctantly shook her head and then seemed to contemplate something before reaching into her side closet and withdrawing a raincoat. 

‘ _Mom?_ ’ Frisk asked in question as she shrugged on the oversized yellow coat. 

“Already texted her, it’s cool.” He waited patiently as Frisk took a hesitant step out of her door, making sure it was locked before turning to the edgy monster in expectation. Sans rubbed the back of his glistening head awkwardly, he had never been good at this whole ‘nice’ thing. But he did have to admit he was a little excited to see the kid’s face when he showed her what he had planned. 

“Remember, hold your breath.” He said casually offering her his hand. Frisk nodded, her determination steadying her resolve as she put her tiny hand in his. It hurt slightly, like she was being stabbed with needles but then quickly the pain dissipated and she blinked. 

They were standing in an open grassy field far from any signs of civilization, even the rain was gone, she momentarily panicked as she recalled all those times Sans had dragged her off to exclusion to hurt and or kill her, but then calmed when she noticed the monster was staring off into the distance.

Slowly she turned to see what he was looking at and gasped. It was a rainbow, with very vivid colors. Sans smirked at the child’s reaction.

“Yeah, I did the same thing. Figured you’d like this.” They both silently stared at it for a moment, the natural beauty sending a warmth of comfort through Frisk causing her to smile giddily. She made to sign something but stopped as she noticed Sans was no longer looking at the rainbow but at the passing clouds, his face a daze of unsaid thoughts and words. 

Frisk wanted to say something but the euphoria that seemed to radiate off of him stopped her. She watched him, a softness to his features she’d only ever seen when he thought he was alone or the first time they’d gotten out of the underground.

He had been a jerk sure, had killed Frisk numerous times for little to no reason, and had ultimately tried to keep everyone underground anyways; the judge in him not wanting vile and corrupted monsters to go free. 

She thought back to their fight, how she had reached out to him and saw not only the judge deeming monsters unworthy of freedom, but how he had been so terrified.

His false bravado had hidden how scared he’d been, how he’d secretively wanted Frisk to gain LV to keep her there, how lonely he felt.

_'You don't have to be alone Sans...' Frisk had offered her hand. 'I'll be there.'_

It had taken every bit of her determination to withdraw the judge from within him as she cried out desperately for his help, and even though he had constantly lied to her about wanting power and about hating weakness, he had responded, had helped erase the evil entity from the timeline along with any chance of perpetually ruling the underground from the shadows by keeping it in it's locked state.

_"frisk!" He'd become so enraged as he faced his possessor. "even if i dust you'll never hurt her again!"_

_'Sans?' He was shaking as he bowed over onto his knees._

_"i feel...so empty now..."_

He had never looked more lost or broken than when the Judge had been wiped from him, the haunted look in his eyes had driven Frisk to embrace him, to support him. But the expression he held when he first saw the sun rising above them as they left the underground; it had seemed like he was an entirely different person. It had been worth it.

Sans had shown he was capable of redemption as was every monster down there. That they were all at the core of their beings good, wanting to be. And now she couldn’t help but see it, as he stood admiring such a simple thing as clouds.

A bit hesitant she tugged on his sleeve, blushing slightly as he turned that enraptured look towards her. She couldn’t help but think that this was how he was always supposed to be, his shoulders relaxed and his grin slightly lazy, it made her happy.

‘ _Was it worth it?_ ’ She signed pointing towards the sky. He glanced down at the grass as if trying to gather his thoughts before he finally sighed. His smile genuine.

“Yeah kid. It was worth it, thank you…Frisk.” She tentatively pulled up close to him and hugged his hip, slightly startling him. He watched her a moment before finally sighing and resting a hand on her head, his gaze drifting back to the clouds.

He’d never been less annoyed with the kid than he was in that moment.

And he was happy.


	5. Special Event

Frisk peaked around the corner of the kitchen, spying the all too familiar skeleton monster lazily watching television. This was it; it was the perfect time to have this insanely awkward conversation that she’d been dreading to bring up for weeks. She peered at the clock for a moment, almost an hour to midnight.

Awesome! Papyrus had been in bed for almost an hour, there was no way he’d be waking up any time before six to interrupt them. Frisk took a deep sigh to steady her nerves as she waltzed over to the fridge and pulled out a full bottle of ketchup. What better way to get Sans comfortable than to offer him his favorite condiment?

Trying to ignore the growing pit in her stomach Frisk sauntered out of the kitchen whistling a tune, her false bravado distracting her from flashes of anxiety.

Sans looked up briefly from the tv to glance Frisk offering him the bottle, she sure was shaking a bit, he noted as he took it. He focused on the tv as she lifted his legs and sat at the end of the sofa, the clamminess from her skin evident against his bones. He did wonder what had her so on edge.

“thanks for the snack hun.” He said absently as he took a gulp of the ketchup, while trying not to snort it out as Frisk turned a deep crimson from the rarely used nickname. She picked at her thumb a moment as she tried to slow her racing heartbeat.

This was good, he was relaxed and teasing, she could do this! She cleared her throat before responding and focused her eyes on a tiny corner of the living room rug, had it always been yellow?

“Anytime…babe.” Sans froze, he visibly locked up and slowly panned his eyes from the tv to her.

She had reciprocated a pet name…there was definitely something wrong, Frisk usually berated him over such a thing.

Slowly as if she might attack him he sat the bottle on the table and sat up leaning heavily into the arm of the sofa. Frisk was pointedly not looking at him, was he in hot water or something? He never did confrontation well, whenever something was wrong he’d just bust up a few puns and distract until it went away…or take a shortcut…whichever came first.

At a loss for a moment he tried to think of something he could distract her with but winced as she managed to speak first.

“How long have we been a couple Sans?” Frisk asked casually still not looking at him, the rug really needed shampooing.

San’s eyelights dimmed slightly, at the question. Oh no, his mind was locked up and he couldn’t focus. How long had they been together? His eyes shot around the living room looking for the calendar, his mouth going dry at the obviously empty spot that it was usually in and silently cursed whatever power ruled the universe for him having forgotten he was asked to buy a new one.

Ok think, did she have her birthday yet? Yes they both got wasted at grillby’s last week over twenty two shots, one for each year of her life. Did he miss valentines? No that was more than likely a few weeks away still. Their anniversary? Why was he asking that? He couldn’t recall how long they’d been dating! 

Oh he sucked under pressure, paps had said as much. Pun…Pun… **PUN**!

“uh…a _whale_?” YES! Frisk chuckled as she finally looked over at him with amusement, the sight easing the loud pumping of his soul in his chest. 

“A year today Sans.” He let out a weak grunt, felt like he’d just been stabbed.

No wonder she’d been acting so strangely he’d completely forgotten about the whole thing and the day was just about over already. What could he do? Human’s really liked their anniversaries, as he’d witnessed so far, and they probably at best had an hour before it was over. Screw it, he was dead, oh well at least the executioner had given him his last meal. He eyed the ketchup bottle; at least his murderer was thoughtful.

“ _Patella_ the truth…I forgot.” Sans nervously shrugged as a magical sweat drop ran down his skull. Frisk laughed, her bell like voice disarming him. Ok so she wasn’t exactly hostile, if anything she seemed to be enjoying his discomfort, oddly that relaxed him a little. Frisk gathered herself and shook her head, her honey colored eyes focusing on the cute and confused monster.

“I kinda figured. It would be a _fibula_ if I didn’t say I wasn’t slightly disappointed.” Sans visibly relaxed and chuckled, mild guilt flushing across his face blue. Frisk wasn’t apparently too upset if she was throwing back puns at least. As he made to apologize Frisk cut him off.

“I think we should talk about something, it’s been bugging me a while.” And Sans locked up again, his eyelights going out.

Usually when people in relationships wanted to talk it was something important, Sans didn’t like important things, usually important things involved him spiraling into apathy and depression. If this had been any other monster or human he’d tried dating…well he wouldn’t have dated them. Frisk made him want to try the whole concept out and right now his usual flight response that had been a constant companion was struggling against his desire to try and make this whole thing work.

“wha-what’s up?” He tried and failed not to stutter. Frisk frowned at his obvious discomfort.

She’d been nervous about broaching this subject but Sans looked like he was about to have an emotional break down…and she hadn’t even mentioned what it was yet that she was wanting to talk about. She scooted closer to her skeletal boyfriend and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, waiting patiently until the white of his eyelights slowly glowed back into view. She smiled calmly.

“Relax, you act as if I’m mad or something.” He continued to remain silent with his eyelights focused on her. It took her a moment to realize that may have been how he felt.

“I’m not.” She drawled out feeling the tension ease in his body. Sans coughed into his hand clearing his magical nonexistent throat.

“okay, so what’s so important?” He watched her carefully as a deep crimson blush returned to her face, her hands coming up to try and hide it as she took a shuttering breath. He wondered vaguely if this was more about _her_ than anything else.

Frisk took his hands and guided them into facing each other on the couch, her eyes trying to lock onto something other than his face as she silently prayed he wouldn’t tease her about this later.

“I-I really enjoy the…hand holding and nuzzles. The magical kisses and cuddling are really nice too…” A light blue blush appeared on Sans’s face as her words tapered off, unsure of why she was referencing their moments of affection. Though judging by how she was acting he could vaguely assume where this was going.

“A-and well, it’s been a year Sans…A wonderful year! But…um…” Frisk felt her heart lurch in her chest and her throat go dry. This was apparently harder than she’d thought it’d be to talk about. Sans watched her internal struggle for just a moment before he finally decided to bring it up himself.

“you want to be more intimate.” He watched her eyes widen briefly before sudden guilt appeared in their golden depths. His own blush had nearly turned his whole face navy at this point, it had been a year yes, but it truly hadn’t felt like it. If he was being honest all the time they’d been together had felt very short so he hadn’t really felt as if he’d been slow in their progression. However seeing the way Frisk was struggling on the whole thing told him he’d been kinda slow on the uptake.

“I-I would like to…I-if you can be that is?” He chuckled at her cute little stutter.

“if i can be?” He smirked. He silently enjoyed it as she began to get flustered.

“W-well you are a…” He leaned teasingly closer to her, his baritone deepening in a seductive tone.

“…a skeleton?” Frisk felt her lungs deflate and her heart nearly stop. She’d never heard this type of tone from Sans before and it had elected a shiver down her spine that was new to her. She tried to speak but her words caught as he brought up a hand to her cheek and ran a phalange along her bottom lip, the action causing a feeling of tightness in her gut and some warmth on her cheeks.

She almost whimpered as he pulled back, his eyelights roaming her body as he sat in contemplation. His voice was more serious and softer as he spoke.

“i feel we should be serious here for a moment. one, i’m sorry if you feel…neglected or anything when it comes to...that.” Frisk made to speak but he casually stared at her signaling that he wasn’t finished.

“two, i’ve never done this before…at all, so it just didn't occur to me.” She raised a brow in confusion.

“At all? Like with a human or—“

“any of it. you’re the only relationship i’ve been in and well…i’ve never even had a fling. too much hassle i was never willing to go through.” Frisk stared at him a moment at a loss for words, her silence making him twitch slightly. Finally she broke down in laughter, holding her sides as she practically cried from the exertion. 

“...i’m going to grillby’s.” Sans deadpanned as he made to stand, Frisk gripping his sleeve as she tried to collect herself.

“N-no…! Wait…I…I’m sorry! I was just….sooo nervous.” Sans looked at her quizzically before taking his seat again. Frisk ran a hand through her hair as she sighed, her own self-deprecating humor running through her head. She’d been slightly hung up on him possibly being more experienced than her that she thought he’d hold this whole thing over her head and not take it seriously. Okay she just had to know things.

“First kiss?” She asked earning a grimace from the monster.

“you.” She tilted her head curiously.

“First…crush?”

“you.” He coughed. Wow that was a shock.

“Um…even when you were younger?” Sans shrugged helplessly.

“i never had time or thought about any of that frisk. i was too busy raising paps, and doing all of my work. never thought about myself really. and then when we were going through all those resets…i just didn’t care enough, seemed pointless to me.” Frisk flinched slightly but didn’t broach the topic and instead switched it to her.

“Well, I’ve never been intimate with anyone either. I did have a crush on a few people my age after we surfaced but nothing ever went anywhere. My first kiss was with MK unfortunately, he was just as inexperienced and ending up making my lip bleed.”

“is that why tori joked about you needing stitches?” Sans snorted earning a playful shove from Frisk.

“Point being! We’re both in the same boat with intimacy, and I was secretly worried you were putting off the whole thing because of my inexperience. Also was a tad bit annoyed I might not stack up to previous partners to.” 

“…you were worried i’d tease you the whole time for being a virgin.” He stated smugly, his words answered with a blush. Shaking his head in amusement he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her into his lap, a small squeal from her at the movement making him chuckle. He ran his phalanges through her hair soothingly as he nuzzled her cheek, the action making her relax and lean into him as he continued to support her with one arm now wrapped around her waist. 

“you humans and your bizarre standards, shouldn’t matter how experienced someone is. should matter if they can get the job done.” His breath tickled her ear as a low growl rumbled in his chest, making Frisk’s whole body warm up from her quickening heartbeat. Slowly his hand drifted down to stroke her arm, the action causing goosebumps along her skin. He purred at her body’s reaction as he started placing magical kisses along her jawline and down the nape of her neck, a small moan of appreciation slipping out of her.

“y’know, we still have some time before midnight to celebrate our anniversary.” He teased as he laid her onto the sofa and continued his kisses down to her sternum. Frisk involuntarily giggled at the contact prompting him to place a few more in the same spot, her giggles turning to laughter. He rested his chin as he looked up at her softly, her laughter dying out gently as she blushed from his look of adoration. She gently began to caress his skull in small circles earning a sigh of contentment from him as she slowly reached his cervical vertebrae, causing his breath to hitch.

“So, does that mean you’ve never…” Sans raised an eyebrow as she made a hand motion.

“i’m not answering that.” He replied cheekily as he continued his kisses down to her navel, cutting off her laughter with a squeal.


	6. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Horrortale  
> Gender Neutral Frisk

Frisk drummed their fingers on the table absently, their eyes panning the crowd as monsters and humans mingled. Frisk looked down at their fingers, the sound of the carnival faded as they thought back to ten years ago. How they had left the underground with the intent to find help, how they had failed who had once been their friends miserably. 

Frisk spotted a familiar bunny monster selling nice cream to a young kid, where Frisk had remembered vibrant blue fur and delicate bucked teeth the monster now had dull gray fur and two rather sharp fangs, evidence of the horror the whole race had gone through. Frisk could still remember the day eight years ago that the barrier broke, not because of them but because of a young girl named Aliza. 

They inwardly cringed as they recalled how it had been chaotic at first, the military threatening the new species because of how horrible they looked, Aliza nearly being shot by their own people for unleashing the nightmare, and then Frisk had cried. Frisk had looked on the television in horror as a wall of bones had shielded Aliza, and the one guarding her was none other than Sans.

Not the round faced and carefree looking monster that Frisk thought back on fondly and desperately, but a twisted version of him all sharp angles with tattered clothing, a missing eye and worse yet a gaping wound in his skull.

Frisk hadn’t been able to keep watching the live coverage and had promptly shut off the television. They learned later that the president had interfered, and Sans act of protectiveness over a human had been the deciding factor to open up dialogue with the twisted race of beings. 

Frisk couldn’t help but grin as the child buying the nice cream lingered enough to joke with the bunny monster, and couldn’t help but think that this was how things should’ve been…how they could’ve been. A year after monsters had surfaced and had all undergone tons of free therapy and rehabilitation thanks to ambassador Aliza, Frisk had finally reached out to Toriel. She had been shocked at the now eighteen year old Frisk showing up at her doorstep but had also surprisingly been so excited and happy. 

Frisk had received a piece of her famous butterscotch and cinnamon flavored pie and they had talked for HOURS, about how Frisk’s life had gone and about the underground. They had started crying like the child they once were when Toriel had seen the guilt in Frisk’s eyes and had told them she held no grudge or ill feelings, that Frisk was and always would be her child. Frisk frowned at the memory, they knew they hadn’t deserved it, her forgiveness...but it had lifted a weight off of Frisk’s shoulders. They had spent the better part of that year reaching out to all of their old friends, who had for the most part forgiven them, all except for one.

Frisk waited a whole nother year before finally deciding they needed to reach out to Sans, his brother Papyrus had been one of the first to forgive Frisk but Sans…Frisk knew Sans would be a completely different story. Sans and Frisk had been through so many resets together, had so many memories the others wouldn’t. It was even Sans who Frisk had come up with a plan to open the barrier and end the whole loop with, the skeletal monster believing Frisk would return to free them. Frisk covered their face as they tried to stop the tears, they had never planned on abandoning ANY of them, but how were they to convince Sans of that? 

Stars how often had they tried to call the pun loving monster only to cry at night knowing their phone no longer reached the underground? A childish giggle drew Frisk’s attention, their heart nervously slamming in their chest. A few feet away Frisk spotted Aliza speaking animatedly to a reformed Papyrus, his crooked and horrifying teeth now straight again and in braces and beside him a slightly shorter skeleton who laughed at something being said. Frisk held their breath as they observed their old friends, they had seen Papyrus when they’d gone to visit him in the rehabilitation center with Toriel, that had left Frisk with a few nightmares. 

But they hadn’t once seen Sans since the media coverage. The pun loving monster was taller than they remembered just as papyrus was, he wore a beanie now probably to cover his wound but had a new coat vaguely similar to the one Frisk remembered stealing on occasion when it had been cold out, his posture was slightly hunched as if it pained him to stand straight like he used to, and his old grin that had always been plastered on his face didn’t quite reach his eyes like it used to, the pain of his suffering forever weakening it. 

Frisk didn’t want to be here suddenly, the obvious joy the brothers were enjoying with their ambassador reminding Frisk that they’d probably only be a grim reminder of their fate. Frisk couldn’t bring themselves to cause them…Sans anymore pain. Frisk stood to leave, their gaze locked on Sans as he took some of Aliza’s cotton candy to try on her insistence, Papyrus nagging him as he pulled a bottle of ketchup from his coat and drizzled it on the surgery treat much to the ambassador’s amusement.

Yeah, this was a world where Frisk didn’t need to be, a world where their presence was nothing but a hindrance. Frisk turned to leave before they could be spotted, they’d apologize to Toriel later for not going through with the meeting despite her giving them the info of where Sans would be, she was always understanding. Frisk made it to their car where they hesitated; they looked back at the carnival tents and rides longingly. 

Well they supposed it was for the best, Sans was happy at least. They went to face their vehicle again and stopped, their view of the door obscured by a white shirt and blue coat, a smell of ketchup and iron pungent. Slowly Frisk looked up to see a bloodshot eyelight wobbling slightly as it studied them, Frisk’s heart racing at how tired and worn the monster’s face looked compared to moments before. They were both silent as if unsure of the other, a decade of thoughts and words unsaid between them, Frisk wanted to cry and beg but knew it wouldn’t be enough, nothing they did would _ever_ be enough.

“Hey…Sans.” Frisk whispered uncertainly. Frisk watched as Sans continued to stare and then look away as if trying to gather his thoughts, his movements seemed more tense now, more jittery. Frisk almost bawled as they watched the skeleton reach up and hook a hand into his empty socket while folding his other arm, still not looking at them. 

Toriel’s words on how Sans mannerisms were now echoed in Frisk’s mind, he truly was a broken version of his previous self, anxiety and clear mania evident in his delayed thought process and actions. But maybe that was just because they were there, maybe he was currently trying to fight off some PTSD, because he had been more fluid and limber when he had been with Aliza earlier. It was their fault, Frisk knew, always their fault. 

“heya kid…took you long enough.” Frisk’s self-hatred grew, Sans had always had a deep baritone but it was always laced with a certain excitement, now however…his voice was deeper, demonic even but yet quieter. They were afraid to speak as if anything they might say would just cause the monster to leave, and Frisk didn’t want that. Frisk had missed Sans the most, and though they didn’t deserve it they wanted him around.

“Sorry.” Frisk croaked, their voice barely a whisper as a single tear slipped passed their stubborn refusal.

Sans still wasn’t looking at them, his gaze focused on a tree in the distance.

“what happened?” The question made Frisk clench their hands as they tried not to break down. Sans’ question had come out strained bordering on a growl, though his posture was far from aggressive. 

“I…I tried to come back…” Frisk looked down as they struggled to explain themselves, Sans’ blown eyelight panning to focus on them. 

“When I had the souls we both talked about…it was two years in.” Sans clenched his socket tighter, the underground had already fallen by then. It had seriously taken that long to gather dying human souls? He observed as Frisk rubbed their eyes trying to stem the tears as they raggedly continued.

“Sans…the entrance…was gone, so was the exit. I couldn’t get in. I couldn’t even reset anymore once I had entered town.” Sans let go of his socket and folded his arm in with his other one as he listened.

“I-I tried calling you! I tried calling everyone! I…I…” Sans didn’t reach out to comfort Frisk as they finally cried, his thoughts still trying to piece together what he’d just been told. Sounded like Chara had passed on once they’d gone free, taking whatever determination that had allowed Frisk to enter the underground in the first place to dissolve.

Not that it had mattered; it had taken far too long for Frisk to have gathered the souls they’d needed. And when the core had fallen they’d also lost all of their technology, so any calls wouldn’t have gotten through. 

Sans let Frisk cry a moment before speaking, his words halting and broken slightly.

“i never really liked humans…always dealt with them when…it was needed. you changed that frisk.” Frisk forced their sobs to stop as they tried to listen to Sans's words, he needed this, to be able to hear what the monster had to say.

“honestly i thought i _hated_ you…all the resets…all the times chara killed us…but i forgave it when we talked, the last time you were there.” Frisk sniffled slightly.

“i…gave up after the first year…you were gone. _blamed_ you even…but now. honestly i don’t know how i feel. aliza reminded me of you…she kept going no matter what horrors we did…she made me hate humanity less…hate you less. it took a while…for me to accept it wasn’t your fault.”

“I’m so sorr—Wait…w-what?” Frisk stammered as they faced Sans in shock and confusion. Not their fault? They had left everyone to die, to starve to death and now Sans was saying they weren’t to blame? Frisk searched Sans's face for a sign of hidden anger or even just a little resentment, all they could see was calm and sad understanding. It felt wrong, Sans should be cursing them…hating them.

“S-sans, it is my fault! I have no excuse I mean look at Aliza—“

“you were a kid frisk, you were _ten_. aliza…was _fourteen_. you may think a few years…is nothing. but it does make a difference. and i’m sorry…for expecting too much.” Frisk was speechless, their body felt numb and their chest ached from the kindness of Sans’ words. Sans shouldn’t have to apologize, he shouldn’t have to write off Frisk’s wrongs, if anything he should be rubbing it in their face and using it to torment them with their sins…but yet he was doing it anyways, forgiving them. Frisk couldn’t stop themselves as they wrapped Sans in a hug and wailed, their face buried against the monster’s shirt drenching it in their tears. 

Sans was taken aback at the sudden contact, Frisk's blubbering words running together as they tried to wrap their arms fully around him. He remembered a time when Frisk would’ve been taller than him by now, a time when Frisk could easily have wrapped their arms around him. Sans slouched forward a bit and slowly wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on their head as they continued their crying and pleas for forgiveness. 

Sans hadn’t cried at all these past ten years; not when he had thought Frisk had abandoned them, not when they finally reached the surface, and not even when he had finally gotten his first bite of food in years. He slowly began to stroke their hair as tears finally dropped from his sockets, he had missed this, he had missed Frisk. 

And maybe that’s actually why he had been so bitter and angry in the first place, even if he had found a kindled spirit in Aliza or made up with all of his friends, he hadn’t been able to tell the human child that had escaped just how much they’d meant to him. 

Slowly he pulled Frisk back and faced them, his worn and chipped hand trying to gently cup their cheek. Frisk leaned into it slightly as their tears slowed, their honey colored eyes locking on the monster’s red eyelight. All Sans could think was of the years wasted between them, and how he refused to let more slip away just because Frisk was wracked with guilt. He placed a chaste skeletal kiss on their forehead earning a slight whimper from them before finally speaking.

“i _love_ you frisk. and i **don’t** blame you.”


	7. Valentine's

Sans wondered into the kitchen casually.

“hey Tori, seen Frisk?” He shrugged and walked away at a shake of the goat mom’s head.

Sans knocked on Papyrus’s door.

“frisk with you?” Papyrus shook his head sending Sans on his way. Sans called everyone in his phone; Undyne and Alphys hadn’t seen her, Mettaton was offended he wasn’t calling for him, and Asgore hadn’t seen her since last week.

Welp, he was officially at a loss. He was pretty sure he’d tried everything, Frisk hadn’t even answered or texted him back. He scratched his head awkwardly, he hadn’t seen her all day and he knew she was off work for the holiday so where did she go? 

“Sans, could you take this pie to Grillby please?” Toriel asked as she walked over to him from the kitchen, the strong smell of her signature dish filling the living room. He took it casually and nodded before slipping into the void and then back into existence. 

Grillby’s tall brick house stood before him, decorated to the nines in ink hearts and lights. More than likely his kid’s decision. Sans knocked on the door and waited whistling casually as he looked up and down the street for any sign of Frisk. Huh, he was beginning to feel avoided.

“Sans…from Tori?” Grillby asked in surprise as he answered the door.

“one girlfriend pie for delivery.” Sans chuckled handing the dish over, the joke earning a laugh from the living flame.

“hey you haven’t seen Frisk have you?” Grillby shook his head before softly shutting the door in farewell. Ok Sans was officially a little alarmed, none of their friends or family had seen Frisk at all today. Sans teleported over to her job to peek in the flower shop windows, she wasn’t there. He took a shortcut to the library, to the grocery store, even to the hospital. No Frisk, anywhere.

What the hell.

Finally he decided just to walk home and maybe pray he’d find her on the street or something, his anxiety beginning to eat at him. They may have been dating for only a few weeks but he was head over heels for that woman, had been since she turned eighteen, and now the object of his affection had just poofed on him. 

He slowed in front of Muffet’s bakery and snorted, what was he worrying about? Frisk would turn up eventually right? Not like she slipped into the void…or…anything. He shook his head and reignited his eyelights, locking them onto a sign in Muffet’s window.

‘Special 50% off! Soul cake two for one!’ He shrugged and made his way into the store, the bell ringing and signaling his arrival.

~~

He sat staring at the cake he’d purchased in his lap, his eyelights drifting up to the clock briefly before looking back down at the pink box. It had now been several hours since he’d returned home and still not a word or text from Frisk. 

Glancing out the window showed it was getting dark outside, his ever present smile faltered. This wasn’t exactly how he planned their first valentines would be together…well he had planned it to be _together_ …but he only grunted in slight disappointment. 

Toriel walked out of the kitchen and looked at the skeleton in slight shock before clearing her throat, going to speak.

“S-sans…you’re still here?” He glanced up at her briefly before looking back down at the uneaten cake.

“anything from Frisk?” Toriel frowned slightly.

“Just a moment.” She called disappearing back into the kitchen, Sans glancing up to watch her go. He looked back at the clock staring at it as it slowly ticked before looking back at the goat woman approaching him. He watched her patiently as she held out a box wrapped in pink paper decorated in hearts. 

“Can you take this to Jerry in the park?” His smile actually flipped into a frown at the mention of Jerry’s name, the display making Toriel laugh. Reluctantly he reached for it and made to stand, setting the treat he purchased on the couch behind him. His frown deepened as Toriel reached for it and just casually sat it on the package he was holding.

“Take that with you, you might get hungry.” Reluctantly he teleported to the center of Ebott park, the idea of meeting the revolting jerry twisting his nonexistent stomach. It would be just the way to end this disaster of a day, he felt like he should probably be mad but he couldn’t bring himself to be, Frisk had always seemed odd about them being a couple anyways so maybe she’d…just…

Sans tried not to think about it as he made his way down the cobbled park path, his eyelights scanning for Jerry at one of the benches. Jerry had always had a habit of sleeping on the old wooden seats after getting smashed at one of the bars. After about twenty minutes Sans stopped walking, accepting the fact Jerry wasn’t here and sighed. He looked down at the cake situated on the package and contemplated going back home briefly before finally sitting on one of the benches in defeat. 

He focused up at the sky; the night was clear and beautiful, the millions of stars shimmering brightly just like the first time he’d seen them. He smiled fondly as he thought back on how a young Frisk had randomly drug him out of his bed in the cabin they had all been sharing, much to his irritation. Frisk hadn’t even given him time to get his coat, the child dragging him to a clearing while making him cover his eyes.

Sans chuckled, the nostalgia making his soul hum at the wonder he had experienced. It was then he had known he’d marry that girl once she was older, a passing thought in the awe he had felt that night. A thought…that had still existed once she was legally an adult. Now all he could focus on was the fact it was their first Valentines day, and she wasn’t here. He stood to leave, a tap on his shoulder stopping him. He turned; Frisk was standing there smiling, wearing a small purple dress with her hair done up into curls, her honey colored eyes sending warmth through him.

“hey.” He smiled turning fully to face her.

“Got my present huh?” She asked poking the wrapped box. He raised a brow in confusion before chuckling to himself, of course Tori would’ve been involved in whatever…this was.

“guess so.” He shrugged taking a seat with her on the bench. 

“What’s this?” She asked lifting the small cake box to inspect it.

“your present.” He hummed as he began to unwrap his present, his sockets widening slightly as he lifted the lid. Slowly he reached in and pulled out a heavy black stone, the size fitting comfortably in his hand. He looked to Frisk questioningly, her face turning the faintest shade of red.

“It’s a chunk of meteorite. Figured, since you love stars so much that you’d love having a part of one. It’s kinda why I was gone all day, took me a few hours to get it.” Sans looked back to the meteorite thoughtfully, his thumb brushing against the smooth surface of it. He was honestly speechless, how much irony was it for the same girl that had shown him the stars, to actually hand him one out of love?

If he was the type of monster to cry he would have, he had never known he could feel such joy. He looked over as Frisk popped the lid off of the small cake, her eyes sparkling in wonder as the frosting began to glow ethereally in the darkness. 

“it’s not as great as your gift, but i thought you’d like it.”

“It just glows?” She asked curiously taking a plastic fork that had been fixated to the lid. Sans sat the now empty box on the ground and pocketed the meteorite before leaning over and taking the fork, gently cutting out a small bite and holding it out to Frisk’s mouth. She smiled slyly.

“Wanting to feed me? You realize I’m grown right?” He chuckled.

“you’ll see.” He said vaguely. Frisk watched him and relented when she saw he wasn’t budging. She made a noise of approval as she ate it, the taste of strawberries flooding her mouth. Her eyes suddenly shot wide as a warmth spread throughout her body, overwhelming feelings of comfort and gratitude assaulted her before finally it settled into a small pulse of love, the emotion so soft yet strong bringing tears to her eyes. She faced Sans in complete awe, a gentle smile on her face as she brushed the tears away. 

“What was that?” She asked softly. 

“soul cake, it allows whoever eats it to feel a fraction of the feeders emotions. neat trick if you ask me, thought you’d like it.” Sans shrugged offering her back the fork.

“A fraction?” Frisk asked slowly, taking the offered utensil.

“a fraction.” Sans confirmed with a wink. 

“You said my gift was better, you’re wrong y’know.” 

“to each their own.” Sans said to Frisk’s amusement. Frisk reached over and pecked him on the cheek causing a baby blue blush to flood his face.

“Happy Valentine’s day Sans.” Frisk leaned into his hand as he pulled her close and kissed her, the magical softness of his mandible conforming to meet her lips. 

“Happy Valentine’s Frisk.” He whispered. 

The rest of the night passed with shared kisses and bites of cake.


End file.
